DESCRIPTION (provided by investigator): The prescription of pharmaceuticals with teratogenic properties has increased rapidly over the past decade with the heightened popularity of Accutane, the renewed use of Thalidomide for its antiangiogenic characteristics, and the growth in use of other birth-defect inducing drugs. With this increase comes a concomitant increase in the risk of women of child-bearing age being or becoming pregnant while taking a potentially teratogenic pharmaceutical. A recent study indicates that women frequently misinterpret a commonly used warning label, especially in the absence of instruction or educational materials. Since instruction is often frequently omitted in pharmacist-patient and physician-patient interaction, the warning label is a first and central intervention. High sensation seeking individuals are at heightened risk for overlooking or ignoring symbols and warnings yet evidence exists that messages designed specifically for HSS individuals are successful and, moreover, still work with the general population. There is, therefore, an urgent need for symbols and media that convey the danger of taking teratogenic pharmaceuticals while pregnant or preconception in a clear, unambiguous manner or, at worst, that lead to no harmful misinterpretations or misconceptions. Media designed for HSS individuals should be particularly valuable In Phase I of this project, AEI will work closely with graphic designers, researchers, and evaluators, to create a series of symbols and warnings (symbols plus text) that communicate the teratogenic properties of a substance. These symbols will be developed formatively using an iterative design and working closely with target audience members. The final prototype symbol(s) and warning(s) will be evaluated in a large-scale (n=400) study implementing a one-on-one interview protocol that will draw from diverse geographic locations in order to ensure cultural, racial, ethnic, and regional utility. With the prototype symbols developed and evaluated in Phase I, Phase II will create a series of educational media modules to increase awareness of the symbols and warnings and to educate professionals and the public on teratogenicity. These materials will include a reference web-site, a set of brochures for pharmacies and practitioners, small media materials (such as posters) for display, and a video documentary. All materials will be delivered in both English and Spanish.